<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whole lotta love by crisscross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866444">whole lotta love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisscross/pseuds/crisscross'>crisscross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluency [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they say it a LOT, im not kidding this is 100 percent fluff, ive had a bad week and a bad day i needed to write this, kind of .</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisscross/pseuds/crisscross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>geralt and jaskier love each other a lot. thats it. thats the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluency [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Click Here If You’re Looking for a Distraction from the 2020 Presidential Election</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whole lotta love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>direct continuation of learning to speak your language - i imagine this is a little over a fortnight or so later? im planning a full multichapter work in the same universe as this (hence the series) but i wanted to get this out of the way first because :-) jaskier deserves to hear it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt breathed in deep as Jaskier wrapped up his set for the night, the majority of the few people left in the tavern either already fast asleep or about to nod off. This was it, Geralt thought, as Jaskier packed his lute away lovingly, swung the case over his shoulder, and sauntered towards the table in the corner. Geralt managed to meet Jaskier’s sated, blissful grin with a quirk of his own lip, shifting, leaning back against the wall of his booth.</p><p>“I’d say that went rather well,” Jaskier hummed as he slipped into the chair across from the witcher. He leaned his elbows against the table, rested his chin on his palms with closed eyes, still panting lightly.</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt said, then paused. “It did.”</p><p>Jaskier snickered, cracked open an eye to look fondly, teasingly at Geralt. “Thank you, dear Witcher.”</p><p>Geralt grunted something in reply, looking away - Jaskier pestered him to use his words more, and yet seemed amused when he <em>tried</em>. Bastard.</p><p>He found himself cracking a smile, unable to uphold his stoic facade under Jaskier’s adoringly antagonistic gaze. Geralt loved him, after all.</p><p>He took in another deep breath, bracing himself, shifting in his seat. He was gonna <em>say it. </em>He was ready. Jaskier had waited long enough to hear it.</p><p>“Jaskier, I-”</p><p>“Master Jaskier! Terribly sorry your ale is late, I had to fend off some stragglers,” the barmaid said as she abruptly arrived at their table, stopping Geralt in his tracks. He leaned back straight, frowning.</p><p>“Oh, no! Haggling you for an encore?” Jaskier gasped, dramatically, accepting the mug she handed him with a grin.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Buttercup,” she snorted, winking at him before she whirled off, not even mildly bothered by the glare Geralt’s eyes followed her with.</p><p>Well. There went that opportunity.</p><p>
  <em>(To be fair, this was mostly Geralt’s own fault. He should have remembered Jaskier liked to have something to drink after a show.)</em>
</p><p>“<em>Down,</em> boy,” Jaskier suddenly laughed over his beer, nudging his leg under the table with his own, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’m not going to be swept away under your nose by a barmaid. There’s no reason to get all possessive. <em>Besides,</em>” he gestured with a nod in the direction she had gone, “Annabelle is <em>absolutely not</em> scared of you or your glares, so I wouldn’t bother trying.”</p><p>“I’m not possessive,” Geralt complained, defensive.</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Jaskier shrugged with a smile that told Geralt he had not won that dispute.</p><p>“You’re insufferable. Finish your ale.”</p><p>“Eager to bed me?”</p><p>“<em>Jaskier,</em>” Geralt groaned, laughter tinting the edges of it.</p><p>Jaskier giggled, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>Not long after, they were retreating to their room, Jaskier carefully going about undressing and putting his lute case away whilst Geralt fell back on the bed, boots and all.</p><p>“You’ll get the sheets dirty like that,” Jaskier scolded.</p><p>Geralt, eyes closed, raised a leg in the air.</p><p>“By Melitele’s tits, you are the laziest man I have ever met.”</p><p>Geralt smiled, exceedingly self-satisfied. “I’m not a man.”</p><p>“You’re man enough to get slapped,” Jaskier huffed, but helped Geralt out of his boots regardless, before throwing his legs back on the bed. “<em>There.</em> Am I done being your servant now?”</p><p>Geralt’s head lolled to the side so he could take in Jaskier’s form, half-dressed and lit by candles and moonlight.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p>Jaskier blinked. Lips tightening, he squinted at Geralt as he leaned back a bit, hands on his hips. “I could have <em>sworn</em> I was supposed to be mad a second ago.”</p><p>Geralt laughed, low and lazy. “Probably over something dumb. Not important.”</p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Jaskier said, imitating his earlier tone before walking off. Geralt raised himself up on his elbows, watching the bard step out of his trousers and fold them with the rest of his clothes, smoothing his hand over textured fabric with a satisfied hum.</p><p>“Come here,” Geralt said, quietly.</p><p>Jaskier looked at him over his shoulder. “I’m not undressing the rest of you.”</p><p>“You <em>aren’t?</em>”</p><p>“...Oh, get that smug look off your face,” Jaskier caved after a moment’s pause, climbing over the foot of the bed and up the mattress, swinging a leg over Geralt’s waist. “You’re not getting any, by the way,” Jaskier warned, as he began unbuttoning Geralt’s shirt, glancing up at his eyes.</p><p>“I never said anything about that,” Geralt pointed out, hands brushing up towards Jaskier’s thighs, settling at a <em>respectable</em> distance just above his knees.</p><p>“Yes, well,” Jaskier paused, “We’re both filthy, I figured it was worth clarifying.”</p><p>Geralt laughed, as Jaskier ran an appreciative hand down his exposed chest. “I appreciate not being singled out.”</p><p>“I’m in a forgiving mood,” Jaskier sniffed, then moved to tug Geralt’s trousers off, throwing them to the floor with not a hint of the finesse he reserved for his own clothes. Geralt chucked his shirt to join his breeches, then grabbed Jaskier, pulling him horizontal to the tune of a surprised yelp.</p><p>He didn’t get much complaint, though, as they were now side by side, face to face, and Jaskier’s grin suggested he didn’t mind that in the least.</p><p>“Hello,” he said.</p><p>Geralt chuckled. “Hello.”</p><p>Jaskier hummed, settling closer against him. “I missed you.”</p><p>“We’ve been together almost all day.”</p><p>“No, I…” Jaskier leaned in, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s lips for an all too short amount of time, then leaned back again. “<em>Missed</em> you.”</p><p>“Ah, like that.”</p><p>“Yes, like that,” Jaskier laughed, draping his arm over Geralt’s waist. “Now what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt said, and kissed him again, cupping his cheek and holding him close. Jaskier sighed happily, relaxing against him, fingers absentmindedly tracing faded scars along Geralt’s lower back.</p><p>Geralt pulled back only to straddle Jaskier, taking his face in his hands, looking intently into his eyes. Jaskier gazed back, absentminded smile on his lips. Geralt resisted the urge to kiss him again.</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>“Mmh?” Jaskier’s hands settled on his hips, urging him on.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>The air around them stood still for a moment, as Jaskier’s eyes widened - and then he broke into a face-splitting grin, surging upwards to kiss Geralt once more, running his hands up his sides to rest on his back.</p><p>“Encore, please,” Jaskier requested quietly as he took a moment to breathe, forehead pressed to Geralt’s.</p><p>Geralt snorted. “I require audience participation.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, looping his arms around Geralt, holding him close. “Fine, then - I love you too.”</p><p>“I love you,” Geralt obliged, then, the words already much easier to say. He kissed Jaskier’s cheek, tried again. “I love you.” Easier still. He kissed Jaskier’s temple, now. “I love you,” he whispered again, and, “I might never stop saying it, now.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright by me,” Jaskier hadn’t stopped smiling. “I love you too, by the way, if you needed reminding.”</p><p>“I think I do. I can be forgetful.”</p><p>“What a coincidence, me as well. I suppose we’ll just have to keep reminding one another forever, then.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled, gently nudging Jaskier’s nose with his own. “Suppose so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>places you can find me:</p><p>- on <a href="https://mawbwehownets.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>- on <a href="https://twitter.com/mawbwehownets">twitter</a><br/>- in your garbage can, having a good time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>